Torn Rose
by Sketchy Wasteland
Summary: Cassie Rose is left with a simple choice to make: starve, or be torn apart.


In the middle of a large hole, there lied a girl with her cat. She wasn't a standard girl, oh no. She was tall for her age and very slim, her appearance resembling that of a snake. Her eyes reflected a cold, calculating cleverness that only few people held. It was quite shocking to see her at first glance, especially when she wasn't putting up her "innocent nerd" facade. She was quick, she was menacing...

And extremely _lonely_.

Cradling her cat, the girl kept on muttering to her only friend as she listened to the silverfish below. They were stirring, moving madly, their tiny feet pitter-pattering along the obsidian floor. When the girl glanced over the edge, she could see their sturdy, barbed skin in the dim torchlight. Their beady black eyes glowed in the dark and moved constantly, scouring their surroundings for more prey. It was unnerving, to say the least. The girl shuddered as one of them spotted her and let out a long, splintering hiss. She backed away from the edge, patting her cat on the back, soothing the terrified creature. Winslow, the feline, had never been too fond of silverfish, and for a good reason.

The girl fished around her pockets once more, searching hopelessly for some sort of Ender Pearl that she may have missed. She sighed when her pockets had come out empty once again. Only a few strings and cat hairs were left, both useless in her situation. She sat back down on the muddy earth once more, her hollow eyes looking around for some sort of crevice or escape route.

Nothing.

Again.

How had she ended up like this?

Her first response was to blame the one who put her there: Jesse. After all, if that maggot had just stayed silent and died properly, the girl would have been free from the wretched world she was stuck in and would be back with her friends, the only ones who actually understood her. If Jesse had just died, she wouldn't be stuck in a situation where death was the only escape. If Jesse had only died...

Another voice told her to blame the "friends" that she had made in the world she was stuck in. If those cretins didn't exist, she would have found the flint and steel she needed to use to escape instead of them. There wouldn't have been any conflict, any murder. The girl would have just stolen the key and left the world with her beloved Winslow and the dozens of other cats she had. She would have shared the cats with her world, a world where cats and dogs did not exist. She would have been happy. Her friends would have been happy. If only the cretins had never existed...

However, a tiny, tiny voice in the back of her brain didn't try to place the blame on anyone except for Cassie Rose herself.

It was her own fault. If she hadn't wanted to explore a different world, she would have never been trapped. If she had never murdered any of the cretins, Jesse would never have investigated and pieced together the puzzle of who murdered who. If she had bothered to explain to her friends why she acted so distant, so lonely, and why she wanted the flint and steel so badly...

 _She would have never been stuck in the first place._

The girl wasn't sure who exactly she should blame, but she supposed it didn't really matter. It didn't matter who she blamed because it wouldn't change the fact that Cassie Rose had a simple decision to make: die from starvation, or die from being eaten alive by the silverfish below.

Honestly, the girl didn't know which to choose. Dying from hunger was a slow, agonizing process that lasted about a month. She wouldn't die from dehydration first because of how her body derived water from the food she ate and didn't require much else. However, while silverfish provided a relatively quick end, their sharp pincers would utterly tear her apart at the seams. The idea of tiny little needles plunging into her flesh didn't exactly sound appealing to her.

So, Cassie Rose remained on the tiny, muddy platform, caressing her pet as time went on. Hours upon hours passed by, the dark consuming her form on occasion. The girl was reduced to blinking silently, barely moving. Winslow occasionally meowed at her, but not much else occured. It wasn't until she received her first hunger pangs that she started moving and feeling uncomfortable.

They started slow and small as hunger pangs go. They were merely rumbles, a reminder that the food in her stomach was starting to run out. After a couple of days, the rumbles transformed into agonizing and nauseating pangs that left Cassie dry-heaving after every grumble. The girl could only withstand a couple of more days until she couldn't take the pain anymore. Her insides felt dry, her stomach beyond empty. Her knees shook with effort to stand up, to keep balance on the muddy platform. She glanced at her cat, her mind begging her to just slay Winslow and eat him. However, she refrained from doing so. Her cat was her friend, and she refused to eat her last and only companion.

With a shaky breath, Cassie gripped the underside of her feline and got to the very edge of her space. She steeled herself, muttering to the count of three before tossing her cat as far as she could, praying that Winslow would make it. Thankfully, the cat managed to grab ahold of the obsidian wall, ramming his claws into the slick surface. He then leaped from block to block until he managed to get to the top, the safe area. He then stared down at his poor master, purring a soothing tone before stalking away, leaving her alone. Cassie stared up desperately, hoping that he would come back. Sadly, he did not.

Cassie Rose sighed before sitting on the edge of the platform, staring at the tittering silverfish below. She looked at each silver form blankly, not able to register the sharp barbs or the clashing teeth. All that came to her mind was the sweet, relieving death that would occur if she jumped.

The girl stood up, staring numbly at her blue suit. It was enchanted armor, made to conceal her form into the form of a man's and to block even the most fatal blow from instantly kill her. It would stop the silverfish from murdering her instantly, and she didn't want that. So, she discarded the suit, revealing the black dress she wore underneath. Plain. It wouldn't protect her in the slightest.

Cassie didn't feel like she was alone on the edge of the platform. She swore that she could sense the ones she murdered beside her, some telling her to move forward, some telling her to sit down. Well, whatever those spirits wanted, the girl did not care.

After all, with a simple step forward, the girl slipped forward and into the silverfish below. The only things that remained were the tattered blue suit above, and the flaming white pumpkin below.

* * *

 _I love MC:SM a lot. It has to be one of my most favorite games. And, honestly, one of my favorite episodes is episode 6. After all, the best stories have the best villains._


End file.
